Gifted Curse
by powerrangersoflight
Summary: Instead of Storybrooke, Ingrid has arrived in a different world without magic, hoping to fulfil a prophecy given to her by Merlin himself. Will she be able to bring this world hope or will she bring its downfall? (I'm really bad at this summary) AU One-shot.


**Hey guys! So, this idea has been bothering at me for a long time and I just had to write it. It might be a little confusing, but I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and/or movies and TV shows mentioned in this story. I only own the story itself and the OCs.**

Some would call it a gift. Many would call it a curse. But one that all can agree on, is that it is something to fear.

A little girl, who is now a young woman at the age of 21, discovered a power that she can use and soon control.

It all began when she was only seven years old and she had an abusive, alcoholic, drug addict who was supposed to be her father. Whenever her mother wasn't around and it was just the man and the little girl, he would always take his anger and frustrations out on his daughter. The drunk and/or drugged man would slap the girl across her face, strike her with his belt, and shove her at full strength, while yelling at her how everything wrong in his life was her fault. He would then send her to her room beaten and bruised along with a couple of cuts and scratches, and his wife would soon return home, oblivious to how he has been treating their daughter. The girl would lie in bed crying from the pain she had to endure and how miserable things were for her. But deep inside, her anger was also part of her tears and something was harnessing that hatred she had, waiting until the time was right.

Of course the young one had kept her suffering a secret from her mother. But when her mother questioned her husband about the bruises and scars she found on her daughter's back when she turned ten years old, that's when he turned that same anger on to the woman who was his wife. That was also when the daughter decided that enough was enough.

Those years of bottled up rage and anger became something more. She remembered all the fictional creatures she saw on TV that the man had changed the channel on because she soon learned that he was afraid of them. And now, as she watched her so-called father slap her mother's face, she wanted those creatures to come to life and put a stop to him.

Her call was answered by the lights of the house flickering on and off. The man stopped his assault and looked up at the lights. A familiar growling sound turned his anger into fear. He turned his head away from the girl and woman to see a glimpse of one of his worst nightmares appear then disappear a few feet away from him. After that moment of fear, the lights returned to normal. He let out a sigh and turned to the two again, only to come face to face with the Predator. It was standing in between the man and the mother who was holding her daughter as they both looked in horror at what was standing there. The creature from the 90's movie had its mask in its hand, so the man was looking in terror at the monster's very face. The Predator roared in the man's face.

Filled with fear and panic, the man tried to back away from the most horrifying creature of his nightmares. He only ended up stumbling and tripping over his own feet, falling to the floor. The Predator kept his eyes on the man as it advanced towards while the human tried to get away. The man backed himself into a corner. The Predator was now standing over him.

It bent down to the human, leaving mere inches between the man's face and its fangs. The creature let out its terrifying roar right in the man's face. The man was frozen in fear as the monster roared.

The Predator ceased after a moment. It stood there, staring at the man for a few seconds. As the man began to turn gray, the Predator straightened up and put the mask back on his face. It turned to the mother and daughter as the man began to crumble and fall apart, literally turning into dust.

The mother and daughter held each other tighter as the being from another universe approached them. It stopped a few feet away from them. It just remained where it was, as if it was waiting for them to calm down. After what seemed like a minute, the alien hunter held its arm in front of its chest and bowed. And just like that, it vanished before their eyes.

The two relished their new-found freedom after a few days of recovering from what had just happened. Soon, the mother had fallen in love with and married a man who was completely different than the other. He was everything the drug addict wasn't, especially when it came to being a father to the girl. She was especially happy to have a father figure in her life. She even had friends now, since she no longer had to worry about the drunk drug addict hurting her friends or her anymore. That night that would have been the most terrifying experience for them was forgotten as if it was only a dream.

That is, however, until the girl had reached the age of seventeen.

She had ignored the warnings her friends tried to give her about dating a boy she had a crush on. She was completely oblivious until they went out one night to a bar, and she finally learned why her friends warned her. He was selfish, cold, rude, heartless, and only cared about how cool he looked. The worst thing about him was that on that night he kept drinking until he was completely drunk.

To make matters worse, they had "run into" some of his friends. They were drunk as well, but not as much as their friend was. It took the girl a couple of minutes to feel very comfortable. She went outside to get a cab ride home, but the guy and his friends pulled her into an empty lot away from any help. The moment the guy tried to tear off her clothes, the horrifying memories of her abusive father flooded into her mind, filling her with rage as it did when she saw her mother being attacked.

At that moment, a snarling caused the drunks to stop laughing. They looked in the direction of the sound to witness a giant lizard-like creature come out of the shadows. A girl with a dark look in her eyes, also appearing as if she was completely covered in fresh blood or red paint came from another direction. One of the boys was about to run away, in the only direction they could escape in. However, as soon as he turned, he came face to face with a white monster-like mask that was splattered with blood and had the words "Kiss Me" written in blood on top. He backed away from the freaky girl in the white corset and pink tutu, which also had blood on them, while she held an AK-47 in one hand. The Candy Girl from _The Purge_ , Carrie from her own horror film, and the Lizard from _Spider-Man_ , slowly closed in on the boys and the girl, a blood-thirsty look in their eyes.

Then, several crows flying at night, dove down from above and into the water that had gathered in a foot-wide pot-hole in the asphalt. Once twenty crows had dove into the liquid, the substance itself began to rise up out of the hole. The boys and the girl witnessed the black liquid take shape. The evil queen from _Snow White and the Huntsman_ made her appearance and looked at the fear-struck humans in front of her.

She walked towards the boy who the girl had gone out with. She leaned down, so she was face to face with him, staring right into his eyes. No one else dared to move with what was happening at the moment.

"No one will miss you…" the queen said to the boy in front of her.

Ravenna placed her finger tips of her right hand upon the center of the boy's chest where his heart was located. He looked down at her hand as she began to use her powers. When he raised his head to face her again, an evil smirk took form on her face. He began to notice that he could feel his own heartbeat in his head and chest, as if his body was a drum that was being struck harder and harder with each beat. His body began to tremble upon feeling his own strength fading away fast. He held his breath in to try to seem strong, but that only caused literal pain to fill his chest.

"… _ever_ ," Ravenna whispered to him.

With that said, he let out his final breath in a exclamation of pain and immediately collapsed. The other boys and the girl looked down at the body at their feet. The boy's eyes were red and his veins within his face were now bulging out on his lifeless face. The body of the foolish boy faded away before their very eyes, disintegrating into nothing.

The teens looked up at the horrifying figures in front of them again.

"You will speak of nothing that took place here tonight," Ravenna said, pointing at the boys.

"Unless you wish for a more slow and torturous end," said the Lizard, allowing his tongue to slither out of his mouth, drool and saliva dripping down his chin and teeth.

Without a second thought, the boys bolted out of the lot as fast as they could. The four figures turned their attention to the girl, who was still standing there with her back against the wall, frozen in fear. The girl was shaking in fright, terrified of what they might do to her. Her knees gave out and she slumped down to the ground, still looking at them.

However, they all stood up straight, lowered one arm to their side, placed their other arm diagonally across their chest, and bowed to the girl. Even the queen had bowed to her, without hesitation or protest. And just as the Predator had all those years ago, they vanished right before her eyes.

The girl blanked out after that. She shortly found herself standing at the doorstep of her home. She must have walked all the way home, since the boy had his own car and was the one who drove her out. When she entered the house and her parents asked her how it went, she told them that he was a selfish brat and that she hopes she never has to see him again – even though she _knew_ she wouldn't.

The weekend quickly ended and she met up with her friends at school. She admitted they were right about him and apologized for not listening to them. They forgave her and they all went inside to start the day.

There was something noticeable throughout the entire day. It was almost as if everyone at school was… happier than they were before the weekend. The entire campus had this joyous feeling within the atmosphere. The girl had turned pale, however, when she heard the boy being mentioned in the conversation of a group of girls passing by her.

She soon learned that everyone was happy because the boy was gone. Not only did he mistreat her, he had been a bully to everyone at school, as if he owned each and every one of them. This both relieved and terrified her. If news had got out about what had truly become the boy's fate… She didn't want to even think about what might happen. She didn't know whether to consider herself a hero for freeing the school from the control of an idiotic drunk teen who thought he could control people, or a murderer for killing him.

She decided to let the guilt remain a secret to herself, in hopes that no one else would meet the same fate the boy had received.

It was during the age of twenty did she find out one of the benefits to the ability she had, along with the truth about herself.

She and her best friend were walking around town after a fun day together. It ended, however, when a black SUV suddenly pulled up and men came out, grabbing the two of them and threw them in the car. The two kept close to each other, afraid and terrified of what might happen to them.

They soon arrived at a warehouse on a port. The two young women were taken inside, where they found something heartbreaking: dozens of girls and young women of the same age group were all gathered together, with expressions of fear on their faces. Men armed with guns were trying to get things in order with the shipping containers that were being brought in and all the supplies they had.

The girl suddenly realized what was happening: this was an illegal human trafficking operation. Looking at all the young women who were going to be sold like slaves, she could feel the fury beginning to burn in her. She wanted nothing more than to save all these girls and would absolutely love this operation to permanently end so they could all go home and return to their loved ones. Her anger brought up the two most hated memories that she had hoped to forget. The rage, anger, hatred, and fury in her was now a burning blaze.

Hysterical laughing caused the men to stop everything and point their guns in the direction of the sound. Leaning back against one of the containers was the number one villain of Batman, the Joker in his form from the game "Batman: Arkham City." Even though he appeared in his literal sick form, he didn't end up in a coughing fit while he continued to laugh.

A familiar lullaby was being sung which made everyone look around in fear. The sound of metal razor claws scraping against one of the containers was enough for everyone to back away from the source. Freddy Krueger came around the corner of a container, raising his head so the brim of his hat revealed his face with a sinister smile.

Coming into view on top of that same container, Artemisia from _300: Rise of an Empire_ had her swords drawn and ready.

All the young women ducked down when they heard a crashing sound above them. A woman in black and dark red floated down. Overgirl from Earth X in the DC crossover event on the CW channel, deactivated her mask, looking down at the nervous men.

Cell appeared, from the "Dragon Ball Z" animé series, in the air. He was in his perfect form and at full strength. An evil smile came across his face.

A few steel drum barrels that had been grouped together, suddenly burst into flames. Everyone watched as the fire turned into a vortex of flames while also changing shape. Then, dispersing through the flames and rising up from the source, Hades in his demon form from _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_ , spread out his wings and looked down at the men who were cowering in fear.

Out of panic and terror, the men started to shoot at Hades. The bullets were incinerated into flames just an inch away from the lord of the Underworld. They kept shooting until their magazines were empty. Hades let out an evil chuckle that sent a chill down the spines of the men.

Now, it was _their_ turn to go on offense. Hades started the attack by throwing a fireball at one of the trucks, causing the vehicle to explode. Cell and Overgirl dove down and grabbed the men who were trying to escape, incapacitating them before throwing them down. The Joker used every clown trick he had while fighting the men, destroying some of their equipment in the process and laughing every now and then. Freddy's razors cut right through the metal and plastic of the men's guns, also leaving wounds on their faces and/or bodies, but not killing them. Artemisia fought against the men who had thrown down their guns and were using melee weapons, only cutting off a few hands and not killing anyone either.

The young women all watched the villains of different stories fight the men.

A handful of men had reloaded their guns and some grabbed a young woman each, holding them hostage. It was Artemisia who noticed the men after she knocked out one with the hilt of her sword. The girl was one of the hostages who had the barrel of a handgun pointed against her head.

"Help!" she called out.

Overgirl turned her head in the direction of the girl. She saw the men who were trying to make their way backwards to the exit. She and Artemisia along with the Joker rushed towards the men.

"You stay where you are or these girls will get a bullet in their heads!" said one of the men.

All three of them froze.

Then, the Joker started giggling. He burst out laughing, holding his stomach.

"What the hell is so funny?!" one of the men shouted.

"I think he finds it funny that none of you managed to keep focus on your exit," said Overgirl.

"I know I would," said Artemisia, who was looking past the men.

"Wha…?" the man holding the girl said, looking back.

When the light of the sun turned into a shade of turquoise, the men turned around or looked back to find an ice wall forming right before their eyes. It completely covered and blocked off the doorway of the warehouse, cutting off their only means of escape. One of the men without a hostage tried to break through the ice by shooting at it, but the bullets didn't even piece the ice at all.

The man turned to them again, pressing the barrel harder against the side of the girl's head.

"Bring that wall down," he demanded. He kept looking back and forth at them. He pressed the gun harder, causing the girl's head to tilt to the side. "Now!" he shouted at them.

Artemisia held up her hands. "We're not the ones you should talk to."

All of a sudden, the man felt the back of his neck turn cold. And it was turning into a stinging cold like frostbite. He began to let out small grunts as the cold grew more painful.

The girl then heard a woman's voice speak right behind her and the man.

"Get your hands off my daughter," the woman said in a hard tone.

Feeling the man's arm let go of her and the gun move away from her head, the girl ran over to Overgirl's arms, who had landed gracefully on the floor before the man released his hostage. With the Kryptonian's arms around her still, the girl turned to the man. What she found was surprising and unbelievable: an older woman had taken hold of the man's neck and ice was forming on his skin where she was holding him. Not only that, the other men who were trying to escape found their feet and forelegs encased in ice, literally freezing them to the floor. Those who were holding the hostages, let go of the women, who quickly moved away from them. The woman who was controlling the ice, now stood in front of the men.

"Consider yourself lucky that you get to keep your life," the woman said. "This crime you've been committing is punishable by death from me. So, I will leave you with this: you take one more step out of line, and I will come after you with a slow and painful death in ice. No matter where you run or how you try to hide, I _will_ find you and end you."

Ice rose up from where the man stood, encasing his entire body up to his neck. To the other men, the ice rose up from the floor and encased their hands and forearms in front of them like handcuffs attached to a pole that was connected to the floor. The woman who had made her threat, lowered her hand.

"Mom?" the girl said.

The mother turned her head to her daughter. Overgirl allowed the girl to run to her mother's arms. The two hugged each other for a while, the mother relieved that her child was okay.

"How?" the girl said, drawing back. "Why do you look like the Snow Queen from 'Once Upon a Time'? What's going on?"

"I will explain everything soon, sweetheart," Ingrid said. "For now, let's make sure that all the other girls are alright."

She gave her mother a nod then they all turned to the continuing battle that appeared to be ending quickly.

Once the last man was knocked out, all the ones who came turned to the girl. She was literally standing in the center of attention. Then, just like the previous times she was saved, they all placed their arm diagonally across their chest. Hades, Artemisia, Freddy Krueger, Cell, the Joker, and Overgirl bowed to the girl. They all vanished, but Overgirl remained.

Ingrid and Overgirl led all the girls and women who were held captive, out of the warehouse. Ingrid had part of the ice wall melt, creating an opening for all of them to walk through.

The sound of sirens let them know that the authorities were coming.

"Everyone, please keep what happened here a secret," said Ingrid to the group. "Just tell them that something went wrong with their equipment and that there was mistrust among them. I promise you all, you will stay safe from now on. And please, protect others as well."

She waved her hands up. White smoke swirled around the girl, her mother, her friend, and Overgirl. Once the smoke vanished, they were gone as well.

A short time later, all four women were in the girl's apartment, awaiting an explanation from her mother. The girl and her friend were sitting on the couch next to each other, Overgirl was standing near them and the door with her arms folded in front of her chest, and the girl's mother was sitting in a chair in front of her daughter.

"Where would you like me to start?" Ingrid asked.

"Anywhere is fine," the girl said. "I just need to understand what's happening to me."

Ingrid took a deep breath in and out. "Before you were born, I was visited by Merlin himself from the Enchanted Forest. He told me that the child I will give birth to shall be a symbol of hope, an embodiment of hope to represent the light in a world without magic. I thought he meant that you were meant to be a savior just like Emma is for Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, but when he said 'a world without magic,' I realized that it meant something different."

"How am I supposed to represent hope when villains and monsters kill others around me?" the girl questioned.

"That is one of your powers. You are able to bring forth the most feared and powerful of villains and creatures from movies and shows to protect you and others."  
"But that doesn't change the fact that I had used them to kill others before. Or have you already forgotten what happened when I was ten?"

The girl looked down at her hand when her friend was holding it, reminding her that what has passed is past.

"I haven't forgotten," Ingrid said. "But didn't you see the results of what happened once he was gone? Absolutely _no one_ cared about him. You know how abusive he was. There wasn't one ounce of compassion left in him, not even a glimmer of light."

"That doesn't explain how I'm able to bring forth beings just like him." She turned her head to Overgirl. "No offense."

The Kryptonian shrugged her shoulders. "None taken."

"The reason why that is one of your powers is because your powers and abilities define who you are," her mother continued. "You have been able to see the light within the dark, good in the bad, hope when everything seems lost. This power that you've been given is for you to show everyone that hope can come in many different ways."

"So why do I feel so angry whenever I summon them?"

"That's because the anger you have towards the evil becomes the urge needed to become an action and do what's right to vanish the evil that threatens you and the light. And when you bring forth the ones needed for the situation you're in, your powers know that the only lives you want taken are the ones that are only full of darkness and spare the ones who have even the slightest glimmer of light in them. And when that evil is gone, the ones who have aided you will go back to their respective places."

"Forgive me for asking," her friend said. "But why has Overgirl remained?"

"That's because I am where I belong now," Overgirl said. "Back in my universe, I was part of an Earth that is still taken over by the Nazis and I had traveled to another Earth for my own selfish needs. But I'm supposedly dead in that universe now."

"And I wanted you to start a new life here," the girl said. "I'm just surprised that my powers actually granted that wish. I know you're not Supergirl, but I hope that giving you a new life here will help you become the hero you're meant to be."

Overgirl couldn't help but let the small smile appear on her face. "Thank you."

"But what about you, my daughter?" Ingrid asked. "Do you feel ready to take on this role? Because once you do, just remember that things will not be easy and your life will never be quite the same again."

"When has my life ever been normal?" she asked. "If this is what I'm meant to do, then I _am_ ready."

Over time, the girl had come to master her powers and became a force for good. With Overgirl, now known as Supergirl by her side, they went out into the night to bring what was needed in the world: Hope.

It had been over a year now since I took up the role as a hero. Even though I only patrol at night and seem like a vigilante, I still do what I am destined to do: bring hope to this world. From huge operations like drug and/or human trafficking to personal issues like parents abusing their children, I have stopped the evil from consuming hearts and minds in more ways than one, and it rarely involved taking a life. Crimes and other incidents were down to a low minimum not just because of fear, but out of respect, honor, and love. There was still alot of corrupted hearts, but they were always stopped before they could do any real damage. Even bystanders made the decision of standing up for what is right and stopping any daily crimes in any way they could.

Tonight, I was standing on the very top of a skyscraper in my hero suit. Looking down at the city below, buzzing with its night life, I was glad that I was making a difference.

Kara floated over to me in her Supergirl suit and stood right next to me.

"Quiet night?" she asked.

"Pretty much," I said. "A few idiots here and there, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"You should be proud, you know," she said. "If it wasn't for you, then things would be alot worse than they are now. Plus, I would probably still be a hopeless wreck if I hadn't met you."

"I'm not proud, I'm _honored_ ," I said. "This is my home just as much as it is yours. If an example isn't set, then everything would fall into complete chaos in the future. And besides, _everyone_ deserves to have hope."

"That's one of the many things I love about you, Abby," she said with a smile, taking a hold of my waist and pulling me towards her. "You're always that light that shines in the dark. You bring the best out in everyone."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around the back of her neck. "To be honest, I don't know where I would be without you. You may have come from a world that was ruled by fear, but you were always there for me whenever I felt like no one cared about me. And that's one of the many reasons I love you, Kara."

Her smile became even brighter. "I will _always_ be there for you, both in spirit and right beside you. There's no way I'm letting anyone take away my light of hope."

I blushed a little then leaned towards her, closing my eyes. She closed her eyes as well when our lips came in contact with each other. The whole world seem to just fade away as we both shared the kiss.

However, our moment ended when we heard sirens in the distance. We broke apart and looked down at the flashing red lights of the police cars and fire trucks racing through the streets.

I looked at Kara again. "You ready?"

She smiled at me again. "Always."

We both drew back from each other and stood at the very edge of the building's roof. I pulled my hood and bottom face mask on. Kara and I exchanged looks and smiled. She took off into the night sky while I leaned forward. Diving down the side of the tall tower, I pulled up just in time to let people notice that I was flying overhead. The pedestrians and people in cars all looked up at me as I flew over them in my white suit, causing all of them to cheer.

I flew straight up into the sky and towards the incident the authorities were heading to with Overgirl/Supergirl by my side.

 **The story may not make sense, but I just had to get it out of my system. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this one-shot. Please a review on what you thought about it! Thank you!**


End file.
